


Downward Dog

by francesmustbestopped



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francesmustbestopped/pseuds/francesmustbestopped
Summary: Phil decides yoga is something he'd might like to take up. (Phan AU where they never met)





	Downward Dog

Downward dog

Phil really needed to get in shape. Honestly, it had come to a point at which he had to take a five minute brake every ten steps up on the way to his apartment. But Phil didn't want to risk having another 'Leon incident' at the gym. So he decided maybe some yoga would be a good idea. Next thing that Phil knew, he was opening up another tab on his computer and tapping frantically across the keys, eventually spelling out something that resembled 'yoga class London.' Funny how Phil was fast with his fingers but not his legs. The first thing that popped up was a class that ran from 4:00am to 5:30am. Yikes, Phil thought, way too early. Second thing on the list: a class that had a fairly normal time, from 10:00am to 11:15am. He could do that. But wait, it was HEATED yoga? Since Phil had no idea what the benefits to this type of yoga were, he opened yet another tab to figure out what they were. Heated yoga was more difficult, but came with greater benefits such as body toxin release through sweating and muscle loosening. He figured he could probably use that considering he usually spent his day cooped up in bed with his laptop eating some crisps. Phil scrolled further down on the page about hot yoga. The next article on the page was about naked yoga. Phil almost clicked out of the tab thinking that yoga in the nude would be taking it too far, but he decided to at least see what being naked would have to do with the activity. Apparently this class was also done in 37 degree temperature, just like the hot class, but was done naked. Somehow the nudity was supposed to make you feel more in touch with your animalistic nature. To be honest, Phil thought this was utter bullshit. But the more he though about it, the more he wanted to do it. Before he even could process what he was doing, Phil was clicking the sign up now on a naked yoga class at a studio six blocks from him. No going back now, he thought, considering there was no refunds on this specific class. It was now 1:00am, so Phil set his alarm for 9:00am, hoping to get some sleep before yoga the next morning.

***

When Phil awoke to the annoying buzz of his phone, he suddenly realized why he had to wake up so early. He had to be at yoga at nine thirty. That gave him a half an hour to shower, eat, brush his teeth and get dressed. After a reasonably good shower, and a quick breakfast of cereal, Phil got dressed and walked out the door. Using his phone's gps, he was able to find his way to the yoga studio, called "Bare Necessities." Isn't that a song from 'The Jungle Book?' Whatever. After pushing past the door, Phil found his way to room 5, where the class apparently was supposed to be. Upon entering, he was greeted by a small circle of fully clothed people, 3 women and 1 man. The man seemed to be the instructor of the class, being sat in the center of the women. He had brown hair and tan skin. From what Phil could tell, he was quite tall as well. As Phil approached them, the instructor greeted him, saying they were just about to start.   
"First, no more clothes everybody. You all need to connect with yourself in the purest way." The instructor said.  
Phil started to strip with the rest of them, and eventually, they found themselves all naked. Phil wasn't so sure he liked this idea anymore. He felt very exposed. But upon turning around, he was surprised to see how hot his instructor looked. No, the nameless boy did not have abs or even muscles of any sense, but he was lean. Extremely fit as Phil would say in his eyes. Phil had to keep his eyes from wandering as well. With that said, everybody divided and sat down criss-cross on the individual yoga mats already set up. Phil was in the center, right up close to his cute brown-eyed teacher. All of a sudden, the air conditioning in the room switched to heat and they were soon all sitting in the 37 degree weather as promised.   
"Hello everyone, my name is Dan, and I will be teaching this class for the next week. We will start by taking a deep breath in..." Dan inhales, "And a deep breathe out." Dan exhales.   
So Dan was his name! Phil continued to breathe with the class. After a few more breaths, Dan continued on to demonstrate child's pose, saying it would be our resting position, or base position. Phil thought yoga wasn't that hard. Dan continued showing a few poses while the women copied him, along with Phil. But by the end of class, the last pose was downward dog. All the women seemed to already know what this was, getting into position straight away after Dan only announcing one syllable of the pose. But Phil, clueless of how to do it, looked up at Dan's demonstration. At first, he wasn't sure whether to be happy or embarrassed when he glanced up to see Dan's butt thrust up into the air, right in front of Phil's face. Dan being nude was something to factor into this situation as well. But Phil couldn't seem to tear his eyes off of the sight. But by then, Dan had told everyone to just breath and lie down on their backs, while he stood up and turned the air conditioning back on. Phil hadn't noticed how much he had started sweating, but he was now relieved to have the AC re turned on. Everybody then sat up, got dressed and were quickly out the door. 

***

The next day, Phil was the only one there. Either the three women found the class uncomfortable, or all of them were suspiciously sick, but Phil thinks it was probably the first reason. As soon as Dan began to strip, Phil realized the problem. He was alone with Dan, while both of them would be naked. Phil had no time to prepare mentally, and undressed quickly before automatically sitting down onto the yoga mat in front of Dan's. Again, they went over the routine they did yesterday, but when downward dog came around, Phil almost died. Dan's ass was again directly in front of Phil's face. But then, Phil did something impulsively, he reached out and grabbed Dan's butt. Dan yelped, but then keened back into Phil's hand. Dan let out a small moan as Phil continued to knead the boy's ass. Phil sat down on his yoga mat, and pulled Dan into his lap, kissing him roughly. Unfortunately, Dan pulled away. At first Phil was disappointed, but then Dan stood up and turned the air on so it wasn't hot. Dan climbed back into Phil's lap and grabbed his hair, pulling him in for another lustful kiss. Things started to get sloppy, as they were full on making out now. Dan detached his swollen lips from Phil's, and started trailing them instead down Phil's neck. Dan bit and sucked, causing a moan to elicit from Phil's mouth. At this point, both Dan and Phil were pretty aroused, and once Dan trailed all the way down to Phil's dick, he took it into his mouth and immediately started pornstar deepthroating it. Where he learned this, Phil had no idea, but he was loving it. As Dan bobbed his head up and down more and more, Phil began to feel close. He reached the edge and finally came, Dan swallowing. All while this was happening, little to Phil's knowledge, dan had been touching himself and had come too. They collapse on the yoga mat next to each other, and Dan had said that he had found Phil hot all along as well. 

Phil decided he quite liked yoga, but he liked Dan more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I guess this is kinda my first phanfiction (my very first was gross and I had to delete it) so here y'all go...


End file.
